User talk:Merrystar
What ho Hey, Wendy! I just took a glance here since I'm working on a related page on Muppet Wiki, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. You might be able to use the info and the images. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Wendy, Thank you for your message. I am new to Narnia Wiki and therefore don't know much about editing. However, I look forward to doing what I can for this Wiki. Narniakid777 15:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Wendy. I may have a few questions in the future, but right now im fine Will 05:27, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi. I was wondering what a sandbox is. (You know, since I'm new here and all.) Also, how do you put up spoiler warnings? Will 01:12, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Excerpts is it appropiate to have excerpts from the books on their respective pages? EdmundtheJust 22:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Thank you for your support. The way I often work is that I have certain waves when I am frequently active in the Narnia Wiki and then I tend to go dormant for a while. I appreciate you comunicating with me. Thanks again! Everything looks fine. Wolfdog 00:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *Haha, you're veryy on top of things. I would say an excerpt should only be used as a quote. How did you develop that cool personalized template on your user page, by the way? Wolfdog 00:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) **Also, I don't even understand the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar thingy. I just had a brief look. I still seem to know nothing about wiki sites, even though I've been working on them for a while, haha. Wolfdog 00:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) New Main Page Please tell me how the new Main Page looks. I think that guests will like it better. Leave response on my Talk page, please. Will 17:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Prince Rabadash or Rabadash There are two articles for this character... Prince Rabadash and Rabadash How should these be named, under Rabadash or Prince Rabadash? EdmundtheJust Books out of Order Wendy, I would just like to point out that on this website, the Books are out of order. The order is as Follows. 1. The Magician's Nephew 2. The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe 3. The Horse and His Boy 4. Prince Caspian 5. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader 6. The Silver Chair 7. The Last Battle Just thought I'd let you know so You could change it. I'd do it, but I'm not sure how to. Thanks! Pirakafreak24 04:41, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hello wedy thanks for your message i forgot you could to that :Actually, in the order of publication, the books are in this order: LWW, PC, DT, SC, Horse and his Boy, MN, LB. Will 01:20, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Images Hi! I was ust wondering, could a request be put up on the main page for good quality fanart for some of the more minor articles? Most of the articles are illustrated are done so with images from the recent films. It might be nice to create a little variation, and to add images to articles that the films have not yet provided for (i.e. about themes and characters from the as yet unadapted books). I have made a start myself with this task (see articles such as Charn, Magic Rings, Guinea pig) and I would appreciate some assistance. Please respond to my user page. Thanks! Poggin 15:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Urgent Hi, I can't get to my Preferences. I don't know if it's the new skin or what. Please leave response at User_talk:Narniakid777. Will 01:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) response to Preferences When I click on the "more" button, nothing happens. I am using the SBC Yahoo browser. Will 01:57, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Remember me? Remember me on Jimmy Neutron Wiki ?--Shreyman 17:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) columns How do you make something in columns? In The Silver Chair, there are a chapter list and a character list how could you put those two beside each other to take up less space? EdmundtheJust 19:19, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Don't know what to do. Hi Wendy, I was looking at my messages, and I saw one from a while ago that asked why we have two links to each of the books on the Main Page (It might have been from you.) So I was wondering which one we should get rid of. Should we keep the Chronological Order to go along with how they're doing the Disney Movies and how they did the BBC episodes, or should we keep the Publication order for reasons that I can't think of? No hurry, respond when you want (or you could do it yourself). Leave your response in my talk page: User talk:Narniakid777. Will 16:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry about that. I meant to ask about doing the Publication Order because of the way Disney and BBC did them, or if we should do the Chronological Order because that's the way the events occured. Leave the answer in my talk page (the link's above.) Will 17:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Two Columns I like the two-column design, especially the pictures of each book. Creative. Wolfdog 13:24, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Merge Article The page Marshwiggle needs to be moved to the page Marsh-wiggle because that is how it is written in the books. However clicking "move" on the page Marshwiggle and trying to move it to Marsh-wiggle doesn't work, because it says that "Marsh-wiggle alrdeady exists; please choose another title". Maybe you could sort this out for me? Thanks, Darth Newdar 08:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Vandalism The main page recently suffered some quite serious racist vandalism. Is there any way to prevent this? Poggin 21:42, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for sorting that for me! Poggin 12:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Blank Pages Hi. I've been looking around, and I can't help but notice that a lot of articles are blank. Now, I don't know if someone just went around creating new articles and not leaving any info, but I think it would be better to either leave articles that haven't been written yet, or to add as much content as possible. (By the way, I'm not accusing anyone; I chose my wording with utmost care to make sure you understood that.) So, anyway, I'll leave it up to you to decide what to do. Will 04:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Widgets For the help needed widget, what does it mean by "Need Help: Please edit this page to show articles here."? I asked wolfdog, but I think he's on a vacation from Narnia. EdmundtheJust 02:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Edmund Pevensie On this page, there is a section "Personality" that appears to be a mixture of fact and opinion. I do not know if it would be appropriate for the main article or if it is more suitable for discussion. i am also leaving this message on Wolfdog's page. EdmundtheJust 00:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) VANDALISM!!!! THERE IS CURRENTLY A VANDAL ON THIS WIKI WITH THE USER NAME OF ANDY SCORPIUS, AND THE IP ADDRESS IS 71.190.29.245 ARE YOU ABLE TO BLOCK HIM AND THE IP ADDRESS? EdmundtheJust 22:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!! **Thank You. Is his IP blocked as well? If not, he WILL create another account. He's done it three times now. *Was my "warning" unnecessary? EdmundtheJust 00:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the tip. -Ed Thanks a ton for fixing the vandalism. This guy just keeps coming back! Rain Thalo 21:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Was his IP blocked permanantly? 21:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Tags Could you edit the WikiNarnia:News page, please? the two feeds on the right and bottom need backround color to make the page look less messy. I tried to add color but couldn't get it right. would you do it?